Amphitrite
Everything here is getting a severe rework Changing her age, will come back to later Some notes below Concept and Creation Kind of started out as just a humanization of a sonic character, only nerfed down to be the dumbest, most submissive and passive bitch known to man. Years later I came to realize just how much I hated that concept in hindsight, so I decided to turn it entirely around and change her name, and turn her into more of a cold, albeit damaged, badass. And then I was like haha that's dumb so now I'm going back to roots but making things better maybe who knows Personality A naive disney princess-esque dumbass who's been completely sheltered from all the awful things in the world. Doesn't have any critical thinking skills yet but she's at least book smart since all she ever could do was read while growing up. Has very strong emotions and doesn't know how to keep them entirely under control. Probably will get an emotional breakdown later in the story. Is cool with marrying Leviathan but slowly begins to get second doubts. Skills and Abilities Magic Water, though a lot more innately powerful than other water mages due to possessing the soul of a spirit. Where as water mages with a few years training, Amphi could probably make a tsunami within that same amount of training time. Also can conjure extremely powerful magic without using a weapon or object to channel that magic. History Alright some notes before I forget them *raised in isolation by a selkie who works under Leviathan *never met her birth fam *Leviathan basically groomed her *Is nice and cheery again but is unaware about how creepy her fiance is *convinced him to let her travel the world before she gets sent down to be an ocean waifu for eternity Relationships Rubus Blake Trivia *Scratch that last thing she's still a naive ditz but she'll have better character growth. Will change her design to reflect that Gallery From the Newest Version Just an idea.png|Bitch came back and she's done with your shit fullbody pic finally.png|fullbody! amphi icon.png|Icon for Toyhouse amphi what.png|Younger Amphi when she was a slave I guess? Either way I want to kill myself From the Old Version BLARGH.png|a birthday photo drawn by SA3, it's adorable! Also featuring Riv's favorite food, which is just about anything made out of poi. Riv gift 3.png|another awesome birthday picture done by SA3, featuring Riv showing off her water magic Riv fanartsu 1.jpg|Some more awesome fanart by the loveliest lady in the world We Need Other Characters.png|An older photo of River, back when I was still trying to figure out a style. Confusion and frustration in modern times.png|"Concept Art" or just trying to figure out a natural style. Riv Anatomy Test.png|Another style attempt, done without clothes so anatomy could be examined M'lady.png|Current picture uncolored, after figuring out style Rivcat colored.png|River with a cute calico cat, just because. Expressions practice.png|Expressions attempts as well as testing out markers. Shaman and little Riv.png|Sketch of River as a child alongside her mentor, the Shaman. Into the ocean.png|Really like this one, spent the whole day on it. Kind of drew Riv a little chubbier than normal, but I kind of like it better that way. Raqs Baladi River.png|Ain't she a cutie? Also the outfit is based off of belly dancers in the Raqs Baladi style. Hot and dangerous.jpg|A very lovely version of the outfits worn by these two during the water festival, done by none other than the best girlfriend in the world herself Sad lil' Riv.png|10-year-old River in her sacrificial outfit, looking sad and scared knowing she would be eaten by a selfish water god. Rivniss.png|Because I decided she'll have a bow now colored water festival River.png|FINALLY COLORED THIS DARN THING name.png|Colored that swan dress for River, finally. Not a super impressive color job, but yeah this is what she'll wear in that shadow realm. River as river.jpg|When them boobs can finally fill in that shirt River sketchy poo.jpeg|THIS IS DRAWN SO CUTELY OMG Category:WIP pages Category:Ali'kians Category:Females Category:Water Mages Category:Samadurians Category:Main Cast